Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention can be useful in the field of hospital structures for moving, stocking and automatically distributing a multiplicity of single doses of medicines of various types, contained inside special packages.
The present invention proposes a new conception of a device for enabling transport of objects both simply and reliably.
An advantage of the invention is that it provides a device which is usefully applied in the field of complex plants for stocking and distributing objects.
A further advantage is that the device enables stocking of a high number of objects and renders the resulting magazine considerably efficient to manage.
A further advantage is that the device is constructionally simple and economical.
A further aim of the present invention is that it provides a method for transferring objects, of novel conception and simple and easy to put into practice.
The present invention comprises a device for transferring objects including at least one screw having threads. The objects may be supported between steps of the threads and are transferable along an axis of the screw in two directions by effect of rotation of the screw.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all attained by the invention, as it is characterised in the accompanying claims.